until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Washington Estate
The Washington Estate refers to the large swath of land owned by the Washington Family atop Blackwood Mountain. It comprises the houses, outbuildings, woods and other locations on the property. The extended grounds of the Estate serves as the primary location on which most of the events in Until Dawn take place. History The area that encompasses the Washington Estate was originally the sacred land of the Cree, but the tribe was pushed off the land in the 1800s. Jefferson Bragg took possession of the land and set up various business ventures including a mine, hotel, and sanatorium. By the late 1900s all of these establishments had gone out of business. After a successful career in Hollywood netted movie mogul Bob Washington fame and fortune, he purchased an extensive amount of land atop Blackwood Mountain to serve as the idyllic vacation retreat for his family. The manor house he built there functioned as an ideal getaway and a testament to his wealth and prosperity and thus the Washington Estate was created. However, the site would prove to be anything but relaxing. Trespassers, protestors, and an enigmatic figure seen on the property would unnerve Bob's wife Melinda. The ultimate tragedy came in the form of the mysterious disappearance of his children. Until Dawn The grounds of the estate are first seen when the prologue opens on the mansion the year the prank occurs. After the disappearance of Hannah and Beth, the property became a crime scene and a thorough police investigation was conducted around the estate. At an unknown time the investigation ceased and the unsolved case was left open. Sometime after, Josh returned to the property to begin outfitting it with contraptions to aid him in his revenge prank against his friends. A year later, Josh and his friends reunite at the Lodge and then separate to different parts of the estate. After the group part ways, Josh carries out his revenge prank. Once the presence of the Wendigos became known, the mansion served as a temporary safe haven for the survivors. Eventually the mansion was breached by the Wendigos and the lodge was destroyed in an explosion in order to kill the Wendigos inside. The lodge was last seen engulfed in flames as rescue workers arrived to the scene at dawn. The Lodge Built atop the old Blackwood Pines Hotel, the Lodge is a large and luxurious chalet-styled mansion and the centerpiece of the Washington Estate. While rustic and natural in its exterior design, the home is state of the art with a contemporary interior outfitted with multiple fireplaces and modern fixtures. The Lodge proves to be the central location of the game where most of the protagonists interactions take place. The Cabin The Guest Cabin is a small remote dwelling meant to accommodate overflow visitors when the main house was too full. This structure offered a more cozy alternative to the overwhelming splendor of the Lodge and its secluded location deep in the woods provided plenty of privacy for its inhabitants. To ease tensions, Mike and Jessica head out to the Cabin to stay during the trip. The Shed One of the older structures that make up the Washington Estate, the Shed is a large outbuilding located not far from the Lodge. The Shed functions as an outdoor workshop, a tool storage area, and fur trapper’s shed. The building is filled with old animal cages, metal works, and other assorted materials and likely dates back to the days of the Blackwood Pines Hotel. The site is visited repeatedly throughout the evening. First when Chris goes in search of Ashley, afterwards when he and Mike deal with the Psycho, later when Chris goes with the Stranger, and finally when Sam heads back towards the Lodge. The Shack More of a ruin than an actual building, the Old Shack is a deteriorating structure in between the Lodge and the Cabin. There's a small scaffolding tower next to the shack that resembles the fire tower. It was likely used as a hunter’s station judging by all of the animal cages and skinning instruments found therein. A completely optional location, Mike and Jessica pass the shack on their journey to the Cabin. The Forest In addition to the houses and outbuildings, the Washington Estate is made up of a dense and lush forrest of evergreens and pine trees. The forrest is by far the largest part of the property, and while mostly empty, there are several landmarks and structures that dot the areas in between the buildings. These include two separate picnic spots, a towering totem pole marker, a gazebo with a telescope, a lookout point on the path to the Guest Cabin, a pair of bridges, and several walking trails. Trivia * The mansion was constructed and designed out of nearby timber harvested from trees, and stone cut from rocks on the mountain. * According to Josh, the mansion has a large yard big enough to play baseball in. Gallery BethWoods.jpg|Beth searching the woods of the Washington Estate. Until Dawn™_20150903202414.jpg|Rear facade of the Lodge. Until_Dawn™_20150826145105.jpg|The wooded path to the shed. EmMattAshChrisDiscussion.png|The protagonists in the woods. Until Dawn™_20150825154720.jpg|The lodge in flames Category:Locations